Hate to Love, Love to Hate
by jaymeee
Summary: A breakout in Azkaban occurred once again as Death Eaters escape to Italy to manipulate the Volturi at their whims to defeat their enemies. The new generation Order of the Phoenix takes action to track down the Death Eater to end this once and for all, while the Cullens are still forming plans to defeat the Volturi. What would happen if these two paths meet? HP/EC
1. o n e

Disclaimer:

I dont own Harry Potter and Twilight

Summary:

A breakout in Azkaban occured once again as Death Eaters escape to Italy to manipulate the Volturi at their whims to defeat their enemies. The new generation Order of the Phoenix takes action to track down the Death Eater to end this once and for all, while the Cullens are still forming plans to defeat the Volturi. What would happen if these two paths meet?

_

The entire Cullen family tensed as Alice gave a terrified gasp of shock after finishing watching her vision. She was shocked about the series of absurd images she had witnessed. All she could see were numerous dead bodies everywhere, gashes in all the corpses as well as large bite marks. What was more horrifying was the bodies who lay there.

She took an unnecessary shaky breath as she can't dissipate the pictures she watched unravel. Her hands were violently shaking and her eyes were chaotically moving back and forth at her surroundings. Suddenly, a wave of calmness soothed her terrified state. Alice internally thanked Jasper for comforting her.

The thick atmosphere was getting even more thicker with the silence going on. Rosalie, who couldnt take the deaf silence anymore cut through the atmposhere like a knife as she asked, "Alice, what did you see?"

If Alice could cry she would have had a flood of tears on her face. She looked at Rosalie with scared eyes. "Bodies. B-bodies everywhere. And-and blood, lots of them... It was terrible and t-those wounds an-" She couldn't take it anymore and hugged Jasper with a deathly grip and wailed.

Esme covered her face with her two hands and laid her head on Carlisle's shoulder. Carlisle had a look of concern and anger for having his daughter in such a situation. Emmet sat stiff in his position as he was putting thought in to the current situation. Rosalie tried to put an impassive face and failed miserably as her face turned into worry. Edaward wanted to read Alice's mind but thought it was disrespectful to take advantage of her current state.

His voice came out unsteady and hesitantly asked, "Who were the bodies?"

Alice still hugged Jasper and whispered enough to let everyone hear it. "U-us."

She was met with wide shocked eyes as the silence keeps continuing. Carlisle, ever an understanding and loving father he is, dismissed the news to let it sink into their minds first and changed the topic.

~~

Inside the Black library in Grimmauld place were Ron, Harry and Hermione reading and researching about runes and different hexes. Ron groaned in exhaustion and plopped the book on the the table with a thump and put his hand in his head.

"Hermione, why do we have to read books about spells? We already know others that are far more useful than this!" He waved his hands onto the piles of books on the table.

Surprisingly, it was Harry who answered him, "Oh shut it Ron, we need to have a wide information of spells to use it on the Death Eaters."

Ron snorted, "Oh really? Is reading about spells in growing trees helpful for fighting?"

Hermione put down her book and pursed her lips. "Why yes it is, this spell can be useful for us to trap them in a tree to antagonize the enemy." Ron was about to object but she beat him to it and continued. "Or, it can be helpful to use their roots to detect enemies in the area by a simple tree communication spell to be prepared."

"You can't be serious." Ron whined.

Harry looked at him with amusing eyes, "No, Ron that's my godfather."

Ron looked at him with an annoyed expression, "Oh bugger off Harry, that joke is so overused."

Harry just snorted and continued reading the book about runes used for protections while scribbling notes in a piece parchment. Hermione, on the other hand, was reading three books at the same time about strong offensive spells during combat. While Ron, in another hand, was still trying to read the textbook about tree related charms.

Not long after, two blondes went in the room so suddenly that Ron almost fell out of his chair and sent Harry a glare as he he was stifling his laughter. Hermione just rolled her eyes at her friends' ridiculous notions and turned to the visitors.

There stand Draco and Luna holding two trays of food. The aroma of the delicious meals caught Ron's attention. He quickly stood up and grabbed the entire tray Draco was holding and ate the whole bowl full of heavenly tasted chocolate pudding with refreshing pumpkin juice to pair with. Draco's face turned into a grimace as he watched Ron's antics.

"Seriously, Weasley can you not eat your food with atleast a pinch of manners? Its disgusting."

Ron just ignored him and continued ravishing the homemade food. Luna walked towards the table full of books and vanished it with a flick of her hand. Both Harry and Hermione turned to Luna with a glare in her direction for disturbing their work.

Luna merely dismissed their stares and placed the tray on the table. "Relax, Dricklemuphs can be very addictive with all the books you're reading. I thought it might be helpful to repel them with food. They're scared of them."

Harry gladly took a bite of sandwich and dipped it to a bowl of puddding while Hermione just drank a goblet of juice and took a piece of bread and ate it. Luna looked at her expectantly to eat more and so she did.

After they were done eating, all three of them were stuffed. Ron slowly sat beside Hermione and placed his hand on his abdomen and burped. Draco sat next to Luna and still held a grimaced look to Ron.

Hermione cleared her throat. "So, did you two found some information?"

Draco and Luna were assigned to spy on numerous places in Britain to track down Death Eaters on the loose. Last month, there was a breakout of prisoners in Azkaban and wreaked havoc in Diagon Ally. Almost 1000 were killed, and the Ministry of Magic simply ignored the news. So, the Order was back again. Since most of the members were dead, almost all of them were part of the DA club in fifth year. The Aurors were taking action in antagonizing families that has any relation to Death Eaters. After a month, the Auors can't find any lead to find the Death Eaters as well as the Order. What was surprising was that, no attacks or raids happened after the breakout, it seems that all of them were in hiding somewhere.

Draco shook his head, "None, we checked everywhere in wizarding Britain, even in the muggle one too, in which I would likely _obliviate_ myself of that memory."

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes twinkled in amusement and said, "No, that's m-" He didnt continue when Ron's hand covered his mouth.

"If you tell that joke one more time, Im going to throw you to the Giant Squid or hex you to oblivion!"

Luna snickered and Harry raised his hands in surrender. Ron grumbled that sounded like: 'Merlin', while Draco and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"You know Harry, its been a while when I last saw you in a happy mood. After the war, I would've thought you would be depressed or anything." Hermione said.

Harry shrugged, "Eh, I've already thought about the consequences that would happen after the war and just go with the flow. I can't do anything after all."

Hermione nodded in understanding and turned to Luna, "Can you please bring back our books we were reading?"

Luna flicked her wrist and the books and parchments reappeared at the table. Ron groaned again and lazily grabbed a random book about magical creatures, while the two blondes walked out of the room to make healing potions since they have nothing to do after a useless search.

~~

A group of cloaked figures ran into the forest wands in their hands as they ran in the thick surroundings as they search for a place to settle in. The leader of the group stopped in his tracks as more dark figures come near them. He held out his hand for others to stop as well.

Dark, red, crimson eyes stared back at silver, gray, mercury eyes that glowed in the evening. The creature, the wizard assumed, took a step near the ray of moonlight and saw a man a foot shorter than the wizard.

The wizard smirked at the arrogance the creature was possessing. It was staring at the wizard with a calculating gaze like it was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. The wizard also took a step toward the light and observed the creature infront of him.

It has pale skin that are far too normal for a person, it even challenges the wizard's skin tone as well. Red thirsty eyes almost turning into a shade of jet black, which is impossible for a muggle to do that.

Just by the appearance, the wizard already knew what kind of magical dark creature it is. A vampire.

The silence broke with the vampire's words, "Who dares trespass the Volturi's domain?"

The smirk grew as the wizard removed his hood revealing long blonde hair and looked at the vampire with power in his eyes that meant business.

"Why, the Death Eaters of course."

The vampire looked intrigued and looked curious getting distracted in its thoughts to look for the term.

'Stupid fool' the wizard thought. It was weak to let your guard down at times like this. It is possible that the enemy will strike given the chance of his current state.

Another vampire noticed this and went beside the other vampire and took the pleasure of asking, "What is your purpose here?"

The vampire, the wizard noticed has also the same features as the other one, but with different color of hair and height. The wizard supposed this is also a leader of the group and internally grimaced at sharing the power they posses over such dark creatures to another weakling. Though, he thought, it would be beneficial to rekindle the ally his Lord formed during the war to gain even more power and the wizard will not by any chance, share his leadership to any weak vampires.

He placed his wand in his cane to show the other Death Eaters to not attacked and smiled knowingly at the vampire before him. "We would like you to be our allies."

The taller vampire sent him a suspicious look. "Do you even know what we are, human?

The wizard raised an eyebrow to challenge rhe creature, "And who told you I am a human?" He already knew the question coming and continued, "I am a wizard"

All the vampires laughed at the stupid declaration of a mere human. The Death Eaters raised their wands in a defensive pose ready to strike only to stop by the wizard's hand. He then pointed his cane at a random vampire and said an incantation,

_"Avada Kedavra"_

One of the creatures fell limp on the floor motionless being truly dead after so many centuries of being immortal. The laughter dissipated as the body fell with a thud and looked at the supposed wizard.

"Do you believe me now, vampires?"

Another wave of shock came among the creatures in the forest and becam agitated and prepared for a battle to possibly happen. The short vampire choked out an answer obviously showing his submissiveness. "Y-yes"

The taller vampire seemed to notice the act and stood in a somewhat intimidating posture probably to scare off the wizard.

"Who are you?"

The wizard grinned, "You may call me Lord Malfoy"

_

Note:

I don't know the whole Twilight series and I will never try to read nor watch them, so I'm going to create a new version on it.

If you don't like the changes, then **fite **me


	2. t w o

Disclaimer:

Its sad that I will never own Harry Potter. Also Twilight as well.

_

The following weeks have passed after the vision incident. No one brought up the courage to talk about it. However, the atmosphere in the Cullen residence was not like before the news. It was tense, like a simple mistake will break the tension and cause chaos.

Esme would try to cook out her worries and give them to random people with Emmet's help. Rosalie would lock herself in her room and will only go out if they were hunting. Jasper and Alice would go on dates to soothe each others presence. And Edward would play piano in his bedroom or listen to some music with his Mp3 player. Carlisle left the family to find some information about the Volturi, of course the members of the family protested but was stopped by Alice's insurance.

It was disturbing to say the least. Nobody would engage in a conversation, only those who are close. Like Rosalie and Emmet, and Alice and Jasper. Only Edward and Esme were left to brood alone.

It was midnight when Alice and Jasper came back after a date for the umpteenth time of the week. Esme was in the kitchen, Rosalie was still in her bedroom and Emmet was in the living room along with Edward in a comfortable silence.

The couple sat on one of rhe couches in the living room and also joined in the company of silence.

_Is Carlisle back? _

Edward heard Alice's thought and looked at her for a few moments and shook his head. Alice was about to open her mouth to say something when the door opened to reveal Carlisle without a bruise in sight. He let out a breath he was hokding.

"Carlisle?" Edward breathed.

It seems that one word filled the whole house with life once more and all the members of the family were present.

Carlisle stiffly nodded at Edward, and he noticed the man's actions carefully. His body was stiff, almost trembling and shaking in fear and he keeps glancing at the door to check if there are any intruders in the premises.

"What's wrong Carlisle? Was it about the trip? Did somehing happen?" Edward bombarded him with the questions

The man sighed in a humanly way and sat on one chair beside Esme. "It was about the trip. I found some rather bad news."

"Well? What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"The Volturi formed an ally. It seems that those creatures they're involved with, are stronger than us vampires."

The silent atmospehere was almost deafening.

"What creatures were there?" Esme hesitantly asked for fear of the answer.

Carlisle looked at his family with a strong gaze and observed all of them. He couldn't bring himself to bring horrible news after the incident but thought better of it. If this war is to end, certain risks and desperate measures must be taken to finish the bad occurences. Even if it involves making his family upset and scared.

"Wizards" He told them.

Everyone hitched their breaths at the news that were brought to them. Everyone's mind was messy and loud that Edward can't think for himself, while Jasper is busy giving everyone a sense of calmness to ease the tension growing inside the room.

Jasper looked at Carlisle,"How did you know this?"

"I spied on the Volturi after I left. I knew it was risky move, but I cant take any other chances to get ourselves in a situation we aren't prepared of, even with Alice's visions."

Everyone shared a look with each other and nodded at Carlisle. Then all of a sudden, Alice went stiff as her eyes glazed over to see a new vision. Everyone in the room tensed even more of what is to come.

After a few seconds, Alice become more focused and looked at Carlisle. "Five wizards are going to Forks next week. Two blondes, one brunette, one red head and I cant see the other one, but he has green eyes."

All held their breath at the declaration. Carlisle nodded and stood up. "I want all of you to be guarded at all times. Make sure to avoid these wizards at all costs. If they attack, run as fast as you can until you lose them."

"But we can fight!" Emmet said.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, we cannot risk getting ourselves killed. Besides, they can kill you with two words, they're that powerful."

He paused and continued, "If you were forced to fight, their weakness are their wands. They cannot perform magic without it and you can use this to your advantage. Also, we need to form an ally to the wolves."

"What?!" Edward screamed

"We cannot let the wizards form an ally to them. If they do, its already impossible to defeat them. Do you understand." He looked at Edward.

"Yes"

"Good. We will do this tomorrow, and heed my word about the new arrivals at Forks next week, though it is better to be prepared now."

"What about Bella?" Edward asked. Rosalie grimaced at this. After she vroke up with him over Jacob, everything shattered in Edward, especially his non existent heart. He was moving on and slowly realized that she was his singer and his real mate is out there somewhere.

"After our fallout, we still need to protect her from the Volturi's grasp and atleast be civil with ecah other until all of this is over."

All nodded in understanding and the tension in the house dissipated and was replaced with a normal atmosphere with a mixture protectiveness.

_

Screams filled the room with a satisfied smirk on Lucuis' face as the stupid moronic vampire thrash voilently on the floor from a good _Crucio_. The cratures dare question him in his desicions in a new location to go in hiding. Right now, they are already in Malfoy Manor in Italy. The manor is a replica located in Britain so it's not hard to get around in a new surrounding.

After another minute of the torture spell, Lucuis then removed it. The creature was violently shaking in fear and took useless breaths to ease the pain. When he used the curse all the vampires tensed and was ready to attack, luckily, the Death Eaters were ready to defend and put up a strong shield to block them from attacking.

The loud panting of the dark creature disgusted Lucuis. When Lord Voldemort was still alive, he taught him so many things, and one of those is to never show any signs of weakness. This creatures needs to learn their place as slaves to them wizards after centuries of being free.

Lucuis looked at two Death Eaters and ordered them to force the vampire to stand. He looked at the creature carefully, body shaking, low whimpers, head down and disoriented red eyes. It screams 'weak'.

_This will take a while._ Lucuis thought then smirked, _Maybe a strong Imperio will fix that._

He chuckled and motioned his men to do as he say. The sight before him satisfied him as he observed everyrhing. Then stopped momentarily at the tortured vampire. Lucuis rolled his eyes internally at the stupidity at what the so called leader did and did the best thing to do.

"_Avada Kedavra"_

"No!" One of the vampires screamed while fighting two wizards. Lucius scowled at the creature.

"Bring him to the dungeons, we will need his special powers and lock him up. Put up the strongest and darkest wards on tge cell to keep him from getting away. Now!"

He turned away and walked out of the door with a malicious grin on his face. Oh, this is going to be fun.

~~

It was a rainy morning in Forks, Washington and Edward was looking at the window outside watching drops of water slide down the glass. The weather was a heavy rain almost blocking out the sun. Most people were staying in their room, while employees were driving on the flooded road to get to work.

Edward recollected his memories about the sudden news that slapped their face. He wouldn't admit it, but he was scared. Scared that the vision was true, scared that the Volturi will kill them, scared that they were going to lose.

He knew it was a risky move, but all he wanted to do was to move out of town and get away. This whole mess was more messier than he imagined now that wizards are going against them once again. Centuries ago, the prejudice among creatures and wizards are well known. Those who go against them will be punished gravely back then and all were forced by their whims.

It was terrifying.

And now, when things were settled among the two beings, it came back with a much greater force and finish their job once and for all. Vampires will be slaves, forced to follow their superiors or die if they opposed.

A surge of anger filled Edward at his thoughts. When the time comes those five wizards will arrive, he will sure hell will break loose. The thought of seeing his family helpless and scared just added his rage and vowed to kill them after finishing this war.

The sounds of knocking broke his line of thoughts and got up to see Jasper. He knew he felt his rage as a wave of calmness eased his worries and anger.

"Its time to go to the shapeshifters." Jasper informed him.

Edward just nodded and walked down the stairs leaving Jasper on the door. He went to the living room to see everyone waiting for him. Jasper soon followed behind him and Carlisle motioned all of the vampires to go out.

When they arrived, all of the pack members were already present. Some were confused and most were furious and disgusted by them. Edward just rolled his eyes that agitated the wolves.

Sam Uley went infront of the Cullens, "What are you leeches doing here?"

Used to the insults, Carlisle informed them about the Volturi's connection to the wizards. Then proposed a truce to both of them to avoid getting more power than they already have.

Sam just smirked, "Well, atleast we have something in common afer all, we would never bow down to some wizards you say. I accept the truce, you are now allies to my pack."

Some of the pack members protested. Sam turned to them, "Would you rather follow those being after what they've done to our kind? They tortured, killed and enslaved us. We need to have an open mind to this war, even if we have to get help from the blood suckers."

Rosalie snorted while Emmet growled at the intentioned insult. Edward held Emmet before attacking. Carlisle nodded and gave his thanks to the wolves and went back home.

Edward read his thoughts that are full of worry, "Carlisle, whats wrong?"

He sighed in a humanly way, "Lets just hope they would keep their word for it."

Esme hugged him as he hugged back. All of the members nodded in agreement and hoped that all of is will end.

_


	3. t h r e e

Diclaimer:

You know the drill

_

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Ron." Harry snorted.

The redhead grunted, "Can you please pass that book over there?" he pointed at the other boy's side.

The teen looked over where the boy was pointing at, "Which one, the book about healing charms or potions about explosions?"

"Neither."

Harry arched an eyebrow and Ron elaborated, "That one about cooking charms and the one about food transfiguration."

Harry sighed at the taller boy's starving stomach and stood up to get the required books and slid it to the redhead's direction.

After giving the textbook, he continued reading about magical creatures. But before he could finish a sentence the door slammed open that made the occupants of the room flinch at the loud sound.

He dropped the book on the table and looked at the intruders.

"Hermione." he greeted.

As he looked at the brunette, he saw something bundled up in her arms and saw a strand of golden brown hair sticking out and immediately realized.

"Is that Teddy?"

Hermione nodded and proceeded to close the door loudly using her foot and walked towards the table.

Ron still flinched at the sound, "Merlin,'Mione. Can you at least close the door quietly?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "I cast a silencing charm at Teddy. And besides, you two have been cooped up at the library for an hour."

Then she added, "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

They shook their heads and the brunette tsked and went out of the room.

Something clicked in Harry's mind.

"Hey, Ron."

"What?"

"I didn't know you were dedicated to researching in the library. I thought you would've slacked off."

Ron rolled his eyes, "I can research too you know."

Harry pressed, "There must be a reason. You can't just magically want to read all of a sudden."

He sighed, "Fine. Hermione said that if I didn't read at least ten books, I can't snog her."

"Merlin you're whipped."

"I know."

~~

"Potter."

"What?"

"Let's snog."

"What?!"

The blond rolled his grey eyes, "I'm bored and can't do anything here."

"Then snog someone else."

"Can't."

He stared at him, eyes filled with irritation."Why?"

"I want you."

Harry shook his head, "No can do, we broke up remember?"

"So? We can be friends with benefits."

He pursed his lips and took a deep breath, "Draco, you are really annoying me right now."

"Glad to be of service."

The shorter boy slammed his hands on the table."Okay, what do you want?"

Draco huffed, "We've been over this, I want a snog."

Harry was about to retort when Luna barged into the living room.

"Hey, Luna."

Her silver eyes met his, "Hey, Harry. You seem to have Glorbsmacks all over you. Did Draco asked you to mate with him?"

Harry sputtered at the girl's blunt question while the blond smirked at his red face.

Luna took the actions as the answer and plopped herself on the nearest chair beside her.

"Draco and I found something." her smooth voice getting the messy haired boy's attention.

"Well, what is it?"

"I already told Ron and Hermione the news and Draco should have told you by now."

Harry snorted, "Well, he's doing a very good job actually."

Luna hummed, "The Death Eaters are staying at the Malfoys summer home in Forks, Washington."

Harry straightened in his seat at the news.

"We just found out when one of the elves fire called us this morning that Lucius was occupying the manor," Draco said.

Harry nodded, "And what were they doing? I doubt Lucius would be dumb enough to use one of their properties where it can be tracked."

"Yes, he actually rekindled one of his Lord's supporters. But all of them were stubborn to accept." Luna answered.

"So he imperiused them. And got distracted with his victory." Draco continued.

"What?"

The blond nodded understanding Harry's reaction, "Turns out they didn't want to join them again."

"Wait, what kind of people are we talking about? Are they wizards?"

"No, they're vampires."

He took a deep breath, "So, Death Eaters are staying in Forks controlling the vampires' minds and literally using their power to get back at us."

He looked at them asking if he caught everything right and they nodded.

Then he laughed nervously at what the turn events occurred at such a short period of time.

"So what now?"

Draco inhaled, "That's the thing, we don't know. I mean, we now know where they are, but dealing with vampires and Death Eaters is really hard for us teenagers."

"How fun," Luna remarked with a serene smile on her face.

"I think we should wait, let the information sink in before we do anything stupid," Harry said.

They nodded and went out to track down Kindlepudes that we're attacking the windows. (Luna's suggestion.)

When the silence was brought back again, Harry went to Sirius' bedroom (that was his now) and laid down on the bed as he let himself relax.

And for the first time after his death, he slept with no nightmares bothering him.

~~

"Did you say we were in Forks?"

The elf squeaked and nodded frantically, "Y-yes Master Malfoy, Jilly reported young Malfoy the news."

A smirk appeared on his lips, "Good. Leave my presence."

The elf bowed and apparated away with a crack.

Lucius walked over to one of the vampires and Death Eaters, "Go to Forks, Washington and cause chaos. Make sure to leave clues that we were there but enough to remain mysterious amongst filthy mudbloods."

They bowed and left the manor to do what was asked.

Lucius came back in his study and drank a glass of Firewhiskey, a grin plastered in his face.

_Fools._

_

Note

*coughs

I'm back.

Hi.

_


	4. f o u r

Disclaimer: Nope

_

The sounds of flying punches kicks were heard in the quiet forest. Another punch was thrown to the opponent as the other blocked it with an arm.

They continuously attacked and defended each other for a few minutes as they stopped when they heard a truck coming to the forest.

"Bella." Jacob greeted the girl.

The said person placed a light kiss on his lips as she nodded at the vampires that were staring at them.

The Cullens nodded back politely and Jasper proceeded to instruct everyone about combat skills and strategies.

"Hey"

Edward looked at his ex with an unreadable expression and said, "Bella"

She shuffled with her stance for a moment before having the courage to speak, "I don't want things awkward for us."

He pursed his lips thinking over her words, "I guess." he answered simply.

She took out her hand, "Friends?" and smiled.

He took her hand, "Friends" and smiled even though he is breaking on the inside.

~~

The man bowed deeply at hearing his new Lord's orders as he responded with an "I will do as you wish my Lord."

Even though he despised at showing weakness at his enemy, he had to fulfill his Lord's wishes.

And so he was here in the middle of the woods in Forks trying to find the supposed vampires.

His wand was clutched in his hand and his mask was on his face. His pale arm showing off the Dark Mark.

He cast a tracking charm and followed the directions that lead him to the other side of the woods. He would've apparated there, but the chances of the vampires not hearing his crack of apparation are slim.

When he reached the place, he located the group of vampires along with werewolves, though he eventually realized as shapeshifters, another kind of werewolves.

He hid behind the nearest tree quietly as he thought what actions should he take.

Then an idea struck him as he transfigured a rock into a deer. He hexed the animal as it bled red shining liquid.

When he finally caught one of their attention he cast a compulsion charm on the vampire to follow the deer.

Then he used a disillusionment charm and slowly lured the vampire. When he finally caught the others' attention, he started to strike.

He threw several curses at the creatures with flying rocks and sharp sticks trying to hit them. One vampire snuck behind him and trapped him in their arms.

He attacked it with a simple light charm that made the creature sparkle that caused the other attacking one's to be blind. Using it to his advantage, he appeared far away to cast a large dome to trap them and used a weakening spell.

Unfortunately, he had to follow his Lord's orders and grudgingly created a small hole in the dome for them to escape.

He saw one of the wolves sneakily escaped the barrier as he removed the disillusionment charm on himself.

To make his arrival valid he spoke in a haughty voice, "What do we have here? Vampires working with werewolves?"

He examined the creatures critically while keeping an eye on the escaped wolf.

He continued the act, "How extraordinary to witness such a scandal. Well-known enemies in the same place with no fights occurring. How quaint." he remarked.

One of the pale looking teenagers shouted, "What are you doing here, wizard?"

He plastered a look of surprise, "Ah, so you know who I am?"

Another voice was heard, "Of course we do, You filthy scum."

He saw the escaped creature creeping beside him and timed himself for its attack while gathering his magic.

Then a growl came as a large weight slammed into his body and fell onto the floor.

The wretched animal grounded him with its paws with some others while saying something to its pack.

When they finally got the message all of them were outside the conjured dome as the vampires took his wand from his hand and tied him up to a tree with his transfigured vines from the ground.

He didn't bother to struggle against their hold and willingly cooperated with their actions.

"What is your purpose here, wizard?" a pale vampire with bronze eyes demanded him.

Instead of answering he commented, "A vampire not drinking human blood? Is the world finally ending?"

Anger rushed into its face as it tried to attack him but was stopped by another member of the coven.

"Answer our questions or we will break your wand." the tall creature said.

Playing the part of a weak wizard, he widened his eyes full of shock and fear. On the inside, he was feeling disgusted at their triumphant gazes.

How dare they think themselves above wizards?

Then the initial creature questioned again, "What were you doing here? Were you spying?" he said while baring his fangs to show intimidation.

"I-I was asked to watch all of you," he answered simply.

A girl with blond hair turned to look at the vampire, "Is he lying?"

He shook his head, "I can't hear any of his thoughts like there is something blocking it."

He couldn't hold it any longer and threw his head back and laughed no longer caring for keeping up the act, "Foolish vampire, do you think we wizards are dumb enough to leave our minds unprotected from mind-reading vampires?"

He guffawed at the mere thought and tried to clutch his stomach with his hand. A punch stopped his humor as a coppery liquid flowed through his nose down to his chin.

He saw the creature's eyes dilated at the smell of blood. Another man grabbed his bicep and stared at him as it nodded.

The girl from earlier took the lead, "We were not joking about breaking your wand. Answer our questions and you will be set free."

He held his tied hands up in surrender with a feared look on his face, "Okay! Okay! Fine, I'll answer your questions! Just don't damage my wand!" he pleaded.

Internally, he was fuming at the creatures' smirks and prepared himself to answer.

"It was true about what I said, " he paused for effect, "I was sent here to investigate the creatures living in Forks."

Another man with pale skin went forth, "Why were you investigating?"

He choked out the lies smoothly, "I have no clue why my master wanted us to track down creatures, but, " he stopped

"But?" it pressed.

"I have a suspicion that he is going to continue what our previous master has started." he continued as his internal smirk widened in victory.

The vampire raised a questioning eyebrow," Previous master?"

The trapped wizard elaborated, "Lord Voldemort, the darkest and most powerful wizard of all time. He was our ruler before he passed away. He was what you creatures depict wizards to be, above all weaklings." he spat out as another fist was directed at his face.

"Shut your mouth and answer respectfully." it snarled.

He ignored it and continued, "But then another wizard defeated him and took over his rightful place as the Dark Lord."

"Who?" it asked.

"Harry Potter."

They shared glances answering and asking silent questions with a mixture of doubt in their expressions. He solved the problem with a few wandless compulsion charms and saw how they relaxed.

"What does he look like?"

He looked at them straight in the eye, "Looks can be deceiving, dear vampire. Don't judge by his physical attributes. His soul is as dark as Lord Voldemort's."

He continued, "Give me my wand and I will show you."

With more compulsions, they gave him the magical object. He flicked his wand to test it with a simple flying charm and projected a detailed memory of the bespectacled teenager.

The blonde girl laughed, "This boy is powerful?"

"Heed my words creatures, looks have no connection to the power this boy possesses," he said while finishing the complicated compulsion web he cast.

Then he cut the ropes with a cutting hex and picked up his fallen mask. After that, he bowed deeply with a few words, "It's been fun, but I have a Lord to report."

Then he apparated leaving the shocked creatures in the forest.

Then loud sounds of gunshots erupted in their senses as they turned to see the source of the sounds and saw a large group of cloaked men with some vampires causing chaos in the city. They were setting every building on fire with their wands while destroying the roads and cars.

"Damn wizards" one creature muttered as they hid and waited for the police to take action. They would've helped, but they couldn't risk being found

~~

He walked into the dark manor and softly knocked on the door. When it opened he entered the room and kneeled at his Lord.

"Avery" the cloaked man greeted.

"Lord Malfoy." he greeted back, his head still down.

"Rise, Avery. You have no right to bow down to me. Only Our Lord has that privilege."

He nodded, "Yes Lord Malfoy."

"Good, now report." the blond aristocrat commanded.

"I have done as you wish. They are now under the strong compulsion charms and believes it was the Potter boy leading an army of vengeful wizards."

The man nodded satisfied at the progress as he called out a house elf.

"Tell my traitor son that I am planning to attack Forks tomorrow this instant."

The elf apparated and the blond turned to him, " You have done so well, I think a reward is in order. Care to join the raid?" he grinned maliciously as Mulciber returned it with his own as they apparated to the city.

~~

"What?" Darco exclaimed.

The house-elf bobbed his head up and down, "Yes, Master Malfoy! Jilly heard it this morning!"

Hermione who finished mulling over what the elf said voiced out, "What were they planning?"

"Theys are attacking at Forks, they are hunting down muggles," Jilly answered.

Harry looked at Luna, "What do you think Luna?" the teen asked.

The girl hummed with her eyes closed. Hermione was about to interrupt when the blond's silver eyes appeared and stared at the shaking elf. "Jilly has Tottertots around her."

Ron looked curious, "What does that mean Luna?"

The girl didn't bother looking away from the house-elf and said, "She's very scared." and she crouched on eye level with the elf and asked, "Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Yes!" the elf shrieked.

Luna nodded and turned to the others, "Lie."

Fat tears started streaming down the creature's cheeks as it wailed. All the wizards (and witches) covered their ears at the screeching sound. Then Luna stopped it with stuffing the open mouth with cookies while cooing.

"What Jilly said is true." she stooped for a second," but half of it is a lie."

Draco looked intrigued, "How?"

Harry answered their questions with a shrug, "It's Luna. Luna is Luna. And I trust her with she says."

They looked a bit skeptical but eventually nodded in agreement. Harry turned to look at the chewing house-elf," Jilly, tell Lucius that we will go to Forks this evening."

"What?! Harry-he-it might be a trap! What if-what if they are waiting for us there?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione seemed to agree with her boyfriend, "Ron's right, Harry. It might be a man to capture you or even kill you! It's too risky!" she screamed.

Harry was too stubborn and stood his ground, "Look, I just have a feeling that something good is going to happen. Can you trust me?"

They looked hesitant to answer but Draco and Luna obliged. Though he knew it was a risky and rash move, he was true to his words that he has a good feeling about going to Forks, he just knew it.

So when the couple finally agreed to the trip, they finally separated to their own rooms and packed their things.

Hermione used several cleaning and levitating charms to place it in a large bag while Ron and Harry did it manually(they forgot they have magic). Draco has already prepared luggage and Luna only grabbed a purple sling bag with things no one knows.

It was midnight when they finished and they gathered over to the living room.

"Okay, we need a cover." Hermione suddenly announced.

Draco arched one pale eyebrow, "And why do we need to fake our identities?"

The bushy-haired girl huffed, "We have to be careful. There might be people who know us."

Ron rolled just eyes at his girlfriend's worries, "We're going to America! People hardly know us, it's impossible." he exclaimed.

Hermione crosses her arms as she scolded the redhead, "Death Eaters might be watching us, Ronald. As far as we know, they're staying there. And just to be safe, we have to have different identities."

"We can keep our names." he paused as he was attacked with his friend's sharp glance and internally winced, "You know because we're used to it. I guess if we had different names, it would get confusing." he said.

She seemed to be thinking about it hard when Draco said, "I agree with Harry, we can't cause suspicion if muggles saw us forget our names."

"Fine, we won't change our names. But we have to forge our education, family, previous homes, cellphone numbers..." she trailed off as she jotted down the requirements on a piece of transfigured parchment.

Ron and Draco looked confused at the last part. Harry stifled his laughter at their lack of information at muggle inventions. He didn't do a very good job as the two glared at him.

Harry was about to answer their silent question when Luna cut him off, "They are a way of communication."

The teen looked shocked at the blonde's words while the two guys looked intrigued at the prospect of muggle communication when Hermione finished her list.

Ron took the long parchment as he grimaced at the words filled. It was longer than he anticipated, but it was Hermione they were talking about.

Draco and Harry peeked at it. "Merlin, Hermione. We don't need to memorize all of this." Harry observed.

Hermione snatched the paper as she examined it while answering her friend, "We are going to attend a muggle high school." she announced.

Draco blanched at the thought of going to a muggle school. If staying in a muggle town was enough for him to faint, he didn't want to know what would happen if he were to attend a school.

Ron, on the other hand, was baffled at going to school all over again.

"But-but Hermione! You can't be serious- oh stop it with the joke Harry!- we can't go back to school! We're emancipated remember?" the redhead sputtered.

She answered while editing the list she made, "Not in the British we're not. But in America, we have to be at least 18 to be emancipated, I guess. But we have to be sure."

Ron was still terrified and hesitantly asked her, "We are just going for one year, right?"

Hermione sharply turned to him as Ron flinched. "Why? Do you want another?" she suggested her tone filled with obvious annoyance.

"N-no." he choked out.

She finished writing one word and said, "Good."

Harry and Luna found the situation amusing and he mouthed "whipped" to Draco and the blond snickered.

_

**Note:**

**hey i'm getting good at this.**

**whadayathink?**

**i'm really happy the plot is finally taking place, but don't worry the slash is coming soon. **


End file.
